


Moondust

by jusToxy_more



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusToxy_more/pseuds/jusToxy_more
Summary: Juste un OS en deux parties sur la relation entre Taylor et le Lifeline. Sur ce qu'il peut ressentir, le fait que Taylor n'est pas le seul à souffrir dans cette histoire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> C'est la première fois que je poste un truc que j'ai écrit, donc j'ai un peu la pression (oui un tout petit peu) \\**/
> 
> Autre chose, ce que dit Taylor est entre guillemets (ce sont les mêmes phrases que dans les jeux, c'est-à-dire le premier, Silent Night, et Halfway to Infinity) et ce que dit le Lifeline entre crochet. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

« Quand j’ai réalisé que T2 n’avait pas de fil d’Ariane, que, pour autant que je sache, j’étais le SEUL Taylor a en avoir eu un, ça m’a fait comprendre à quel point tu es remarquable. »

Un sourire se dessine sur ton visage inquiet. Tu es seul dans ton petit appartement. Un reste de pizza trône fièrement sur la table basse. Il fait froid dehors et le chauffage coûte cher pour un étudiant, alors tu portes un gros pull que tu as réclamé à ton père alors qu’il allait le jeter. Tu te dis avec un sourire ironique que c’est une des rares bonnes idées que tu aies eu dans ta vie.

« Si tu restes avec moi, je crois que je peux m’en sortir »

Cette déclaration te laisse pantelant. Tu es ému. Tu n’aurais jamais cru que cela t’atteindrait autant. Le premier jour, quand un message étrange est apparu sur l’écran de ton smartphone, tu as cru à une blague pendant un moment avant d’y croire vraiment. Mais quand tu as vu que ça continuait, que tu t’efforçais encore et encore de prendre les bonnes décisions pour sauver cet imbécile d’astronaute, tu t’es jeté corps et âmes dedans. Tu n’es pas allé en cours cette semaine-là, même si rater ne serait-ce qu’une journée pouvait couter cher dans la course au diplôme. Mais pour la première fois de ta vie, tu t’es surpris à avoir un vrai but dans ta vie morne. Avoir la vie de quelqu’un entre ses mains avait quelque chose d’effrayant, mais de vraiment excitant. Quand il est enfin monté à bord de l’Etoile Blanche, tu as réalisé qu’en l’espace de deux jours, Taylor était devenu la personne la plus importante de ta vie.  
Mais ton bonheur n’a pas duré. Les Verts sont revenus, et cette fois tu n’as pas réussi à le mettre en lieu sûr. Il s’est sacrifié pour empêcher les aliens d’envahir la Terre, et il t’a laissé. Les mois suivants ont été les plus tristes de toute ta vie. Tu continuais à étudier, mais tu te demandais pourquoi. Tu passais tes journées à penser à lui, à te demander s’il était en vie, quelque part, seul…Et puis les autres sont arrivés. Arika, Alex, Wynn…tu as découvert que l’affaire des Verts dépassait tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer. Ils étaient déjà là. Ils ont réussi à te faire penser à autre chose que ton astronaute. Même si tu n’as pas pu sauver Alex. Oh, tu es tellement désolé…

[ Bien sûr que je suis avec toi. ]

Tu seras toujours là pour lui. Alors que tu n’espérais plus, il a réussi à te recontacter. Tu as cru à un rêve, mais il est bien vivant, et tu vas tout faire pour qu’il le reste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La deuxième et dernière partie de ce truc.

« Ça va faire mal. Ça risque même de me tuer, mais c’est la seule option. »

Tu sens malgré toi une boule se former dans ton estomac. La dernière fois que Taylor avait eu une idée, il avait bien failli y passer. Tu ne te sens pas capable d’affronter son absence encore une fois. Tu as envie de lui dire de laisser tomber, qu’à tes yeux il est beaucoup plus important que Mari. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que ce n’est pas ce que tu ferais à sa place. Tu veux être égoïste et sauver ce que tu aimes, mais tu n’y arrives pas.

[ C’est un plan courageux. ]

Tu te sens faible. Tu le vois venir même si tu ne veux pas l’admettre. Tu l’écoutes, ou plutôt tu le lis, expliquer à Mari la situation, qui est cet enfoiré de T2, qu’il est en fait une sorte de double maléfique de Taylor et qu’il ne faut lui faire confiance sous aucun prétexte (chose que tu t’évertues à lui répéter depuis le début).

[ Ouah. Bon discours. ]

« Eh bien, c’est probablement le dernier que j’aurai fait avant de mourir. »

C’est trop pour toi. Tu ne peux plus retenir les larmes qui envahissent progressivement ton visage tiré par la fatigue. Il a lui-même réalisé que ce plan craignait vraiment. On dirait qu’il s’est résolu à perdre la vie, et ça t’est insupportable. Plus qu’une distraction, Taylor était maintenant devenu ta seule vraie raison de vivre. Il est désormais ton fil d’Ariane autant que tu es le siens. Tu ne peux pas le perdre. Tu ne pourrais pas t’en remettre.  
Tu sursautes en lisant ce qu’il t’envoie par la suite. T2 est réapparu. Tu ne sens pas ce gars depuis toujours. Tu te dis que pour une fois la première impression était la bonne. Il s’en prend à lui. Et toi, tu es seul dans ton appartement. Impuissant. Désespéré.

« Je peux…à peine bouger. J’ai tellement mal. »

Et tu as la nette impression que ton cœur vient d’imploser dans tes entrailles. Taylor souffre. Et tu ne peux RIEN FAIRE. Tu le résonnes, tu lui affirmes avec une assurance assez bien imitée qu’il va s’en sortir, comme il l’a toujours fait. Tu t’opposes à T2, tu cries sur ton smartphone que tout va s’arranger. Tu demandes à Taylor de se battre pour la vie, tu réfléchis à toute vitesse. Tu ne peux accepter ce qui est en train de se passer. Tu as encore tant de choses à lui dire, et tu as si peu de choses à faire, seul dans ton appartement froid.  
T2 parle de la Reine des Verts. Tu fais tout de suite le rapprochement avec la femme qui a massacré Alex. Et la colère t’envahit en plus du reste. Les larmes coulent à flots. Tu vois que Taylor continue à lutter et ça te réconforte un peu. Très peu. Mais…ho, non. Taylor a une idée.

« Ecoute…tu es mon fil d’Ariane…est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

[ Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. ]

Il t’expose son plan. Ça y est. Il va mourir. Tu le sais et tu ne peux pas l’entendre. Il envoie T2 dans le trou noir. Tu n’arrives pas à te réjouir. Tu abats ta dernière carte pour essayer de le sauver.

[ Peux-tu revenir au Viridian ? ]

« Non. C’est…impossible. Mais Mari, si. Et c’est ce qui compte. »

Non. Il ne sait pas à quel point il compte. Il ne sait pas qu’il est essentiel pour toi. Que tu l’aimes à en mourir.  
C’est avec une souffrance indescriptible que tu lis ses derniers mots. Il te promet avant de sombrer à son tour dans le trou noir de toujours essayer de te recontacter. Mais c’est loin de te rassurer.  
Tu te laisses tomber dans le sofa où tu étais assis. Ton visage est trempé, tu as froid, et tu pensais avoir faim tout à l’heure, mais plus maintenant. Tu es misérablement seul. Et quelque part dans l’univers, la seule chose qui te manque est peut-être déjà morte. L’histoire se répète. Tu te souviens que Taylor t’as toujours dit que vous vous rencontreriez un jour. Pourquoi ce jour tardait-il tant ? Pourquoi Taylor n’avait-il pas droit au bonheur qu’il méritait ? Tes sanglots retentissent soudains dans la pièce. Ton chagrin est si grand, et le trou béant que Taylor a laissé en toi en disparaissant te fais si mal.  
Pourquoi étiez-vous séparés à nouveau ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, ça faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais écrit ça, donc je me suis dit que ça ne me coûtait rien de le poster... En tout cas, le relire m'a complètement fait replonger dans cet univers!  
> Bon, bah toi qui lis ceci, je te souhaite une bonne soirée :-) 
> 
> (Ah, et il parait que Whiteout 2 sort dans pas longtemps...la souffrance reviendra bientôt!)


End file.
